dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-Star Western Vol 3 25
, festival in Nevada when they discovered that the attendees had been replaced by demons called Ki'yathe. As bad as that might be, John Constantine appeared, warning that these demons only portended the presence of a greater demon. Now, the numbers of Ki'yathe are increasing, and they all seem to be targeting Constantine. Seeking the larger prey, Constantine ditches Hex and Gina insisting that they kill or be killed. Unwilling to merely stand by and shoot hundreds of zombified people until they run out of ammo, Jonah and Gina decide to chase after him. When they find him, though, they see that he is not as well suited for facing the demon alone as he thought. With Constantine trapped in its claws, the demon is intrigued by the stench of death that hangs on Jonah Hex. Tossing John aside, he questions Jonah as to the nature of his soul. The demon searches that soul, and discovers the depths of debauchery that Hex has lived through in all his years. With a start, the demon realizes who and what Jonah Hex is. He is the hex on all sinners. Taking the moment of distraction as his opportunity, Constantine leaps onto the demon's back and thrusts the soul blade of Anniquis into its back, entrapping it within the knife. Relieved that Jonah is safe, Gina kisses him, and then they both pull their guns on Constantine, whom they distrust, given that he left them to fend for themselves against a horde of demons. Ignoring them, John does some magic to see just what the demon had meant when he'd said that Hex was an agent. He determines that a former angel has chosen to keep guard over Jonah - which is curious enough that he offers to take the pair out for a pint. Befriending some of the hippies outside, they each get a drink. Hex wonders whether Constantine can use his magic to send him back to his original time. Though it will be difficult, John admits that he might be able to do it, if he can get a hold on a misplaced house with a lot of doors. He has one in mind, but he would need to gain access to it by re-acquainting himself with someone who mightn't want to be re-acquainted with him. Gina, having grown quite fond of Jonah warns that if he is going back to his own time, she wants to go with him. Reluctantly, Jonah agrees, and so John and his new hippie girlfriend gather some flowers with which to contact the Swamp Thing. While John and his lady head off into the bushes to fool around, Jonah and Gina are surprised to see the small bunch of flowers burst into a viney growth that resembles a man. They are further surprised when that growth begins complaining of the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. Seeing that Constantine is not among the two people standing before him, Swamp Thing listens as Hex explains how he was pulled through time and now seeks his way home, and how Constantine believed they would need a house full of doors. Swamp Thing recognizes this as the House of Secrets. He is unsure of whether he can help, but he is distracted from trying by the realization that there is an alien presence within the desert. Investigating, he discovers that he is too late to prevent an alien flower from sprouting within his body, and if they don't get out of there, Jonah and Gina will be victim to whatever he is about to become. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}